Rubber Duckies and Pints (Or Lack Thereof)
by iwantasoda
Summary: More Merry/Pippin implied slash this chapter! It's time to say good bye to our fellowship friends FINAL CHAPTER!
1. What's Wal-Mart?

Hey! Well, welcome to my first Lord of the Rings humor fic! The only excuse I have for this is I was bored during U.S. History and I have writers block on my other unposted Lord of the Rings fic! So I know this will be odd, but please read and review anyway! And now without further ado here is Rubber Duckies and Pints (or Lack Thereof)  
  
Chapter One: What's Wal-Mart?  
  
"Ok, let me get this straight. We're in what year?" Legolas asked as he and the rest of the Fellowship stared at the three strangely dressed females standing in front of them.  
  
"Two thousand two," Liz said, trying to get a better look at his ass.  
  
"And how exactly did we get to the future?" Boromir (a/n: Nope he's not dead. Just back to be tortured in a future chaper) asked cautiously.  
  
"See that girl over there? Ask her," Liz said, pointing to Chrissy who was inching her way towards Aragorn.  
  
"Why are you blaming me? All I did was find a really cool ring!" she said with a smile. "Then I read this thing from a book. There was a big flash of light and poof! Here you are!" she said as someone else burst into the room.  
  
"Wal-Mart's having a sale, let's go!" Mary yelled. "FRODO!!" she squealed, attacking him.  
  
"Master Frodo! Don't worry, I'll save you!" Sam yelled, helplessly pulling on Mary's arm.  
  
"Mary get off of him. No crushing the Hobbits," Chrissy said with a laugh.  
  
"You mean not yet," Mary said, refusing to let go of Frodo.  
  
"Did you happen to say that Wal-Mart was having a sale?" Liz asked.  
  
"Yup. Wanna go?" Mary asked.  
  
"Sure. Anyway, these gorgeous men need modern clothes. I'm thinking leather for mine," Chrissy said with an evil grin.  
  
"What's a Wal-Mart?" Merry asked.  
  
"And can we get food there?" Pippin asked.  
  
"You'll see what Wal-Mart is when we get there and yes Pippin, you can get food there," Liz said, slipping her shoes on.  
  
"And as for you nine, leave the weapons here," Chrissy said, taking Aragorns sword.  
  
"But we need our weapons. I never travel without my sword," Aragorn said, finally speaking,  
  
"I said, leave them," she said, giving then all a death glare.  
  
"Alright, alright, don't go evil on us," Legolas said, placing his bow on Liz's bed.  
  
"Now how do we get them to Wal-Mart?" Mary asked.  
  
"Well, we all drive so we each grab three and meet there," Chrissy said, grabbing Aragorns arm. "I get this cutie here, Boromir, and I guess Gandalf. Ok, you two pick," she said to Mary and Liz.  
  
"I get Frodo, Merry and Pippin," Mary said immediately.  
  
"Fine. I guess I get Legolasm Gimili and Sam," Liz said, latching onto Legolas.  
  
"Ok, let's. Aragorn gets shotgun," Chrissy said as they walked outside.  
  
"What are these things? Motorized horses?" Sam asked, noticing the cars..  
  
"Something like that. I'll explain on the way," Liz said as they got into the car.  
  
"See ya guys later and no pit stops Mary!" Chrissy said as she started the car.  
  
THE END!!!! Chapter two should be up soon!! 


	2. No Pints? WTF???

Ahh, Chapter Two is here. Many thanks to my reviewers Moose of Doom (happy? Here;s the chapter i let u read during class). Madame Blueberry, Icefire (he's MINE!) and Ash. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews!! Err. I guess I should have said this earlier. Wal-Mart belongs to whoever it belongs to and the Lord of the Rings Characters are Tolkiens (even though I want Aragorn) but I do own the Rubber Ducky that's coming up!!!!!! Enjoy The craziness of:  
  
Chapter Two: No Pints?  
  
"This is weird. Wal-Mart is deserted," Chrissy said to the three in her car,  
  
"So this is a Wal-Mart," Boromir said, looking at the building.  
  
"Yeah, this is it. Everyone out' she said opening her car door as Liz and Mary pulled in.  
  
"Weird," Liz said, getting out. "Oh well, it means no lines," she said.  
  
"Mary are you sure this place is safe?" Frodo asked her.  
  
"Positive," she said, grabbing Frodo's hand and squeezing it.  
  
"That was fast," Liz muttered to Chrissy.  
  
"Uh-huh. How ya doing with Legolas?" she asked.  
  
"Alright. He speaks!" she said with a laugh. "What about Aragorn?"  
  
"Quiet and broody," she said as they entered the store.  
  
"I smell food!" Pippin yelled.  
  
"Good. I want a pint," Merry said, his eyes widening.  
  
"Err... sorry, they don't have pints here," Mary said as they walked into the cafe thingy.  
  
"No pints? What kind of torture is this?" Merry and Pippin yelled together.  
  
"Try this," Liz said, handing them both a soda.  
  
"It's not a pint, but it'll do," Merry said, drinking it.  
  
"I'm still hungry," Pippin whined.  
  
"Fine. Sit. I'll order you some food," Chrissy said, going to the counter. After she ordered enough food for eight people and four hungry Hobbits, she sat down beside Aragorn while the Wal-Mart crew scrambled to fix the enormous order. When she realized that everyone else was deep in conversation, she sighed and glanced over at Aragorn. When their eyes met, she smiled and looked away.  
  
"Hey! Food!" Pippin said when the food was brought out.  
  
"Don't ask what it is. I sense it is some sort of modern food," Gandalf said to the questioning looks of the fellowship.  
  
"Exactly! It's delicious!" Mary said as they began to eat.  
  
"Are you satisfied now?" Liz asked Pippin after they finished eating. She leaned against Legolas who kissed her cheek.  
  
"Very. What eles does Wal-Mart have?" Pippin asked as they got up.  
  
"You'll see. Ok. Here is your mission should you choose to accept it. Go around the store and find something that you find extremely odd or just curious. Bring it back here and we will explain. Now grab a buddy and go!" Chrissy said, laughing when the Hobbits, followed by Mary ran across the store.  
  
"Will you accompany me?" Aragorn asked, touching her shoulder.  
  
"Gladly," she said with a smile. She held out her hand. He stared at her a few moments before taking it. "Lead the way," she said to him. They walked around a while until they found theirselves in the toy isle.  
  
"Chrissy, whats thus?" he asked, holding something out.  
  
"That my dear is a rubber duckie," she said with a laugh.  
  
"A rubber duckie? What does a rubber duckie do?" he asked, examining the yellow duckie.  
  
"Well, kids tend to play with it when they take baths. There's even a song about it."  
  
"Really? Will you sing it for me?" he asked, his grey eyes on her.  
  
"Err... sure. i don't see why not," she said as she tried to remember the lyrics.  
  
Rubber Ducky, you're the one,  
You make bathtime lots of fun,  
Rubber Ducky, I'm awfully fond of you;  
Woo woo be doo  
Rubber Ducky, joy of joys,  
When I squeeze you, you make noise!  
Rubber Ducky, you're my very best friend, it's true!  
Doo doo doo doo, doo doo  
Every day when I  
Make my way to the tubby  
I find a little fella who's  
Cute and yellow and chubby  
Rub-a-dub-a-dubby!  
Rubber Ducky, you're so fine  
And I'm lucky that you're mine  
Rubber ducky, I'm awfully fond of you.  
Every day when I  
Make my way to the tubby  
I find a little fella who's  
Cute and yellow and chubby  
Rubber Ducky, you're so fine  
And I'm lucky that you're mine  
Rubber ducky, I'm awfully fond of -  
Rubber ducky, I'd like a whole pond of -  
Rubber ducky I'm awfully fond of you!  
Doo doo, be doo  
  
"Well, there you have it," she said with a shrug.  
  
"Interesting," he said, raising an eyebrow as he treid to hold back laughter.  
  
"If you're gonna laugh, laugh," she said with a smile. That was all it took for Aragorn to let loose the laughter he was holding back.  
  
"Come on. Bring the duckie and lets explore some more," he said, sliding his arm around her shoulders.  
  
Ahh Next Chapter, whats up with those Hobbits and our poor Mary? Find out next time!! *evil laugh* 


	3. Mary and the hobbits in: What's a condom...

Dude! It's the long anticipated chapter three! Now maybe my friends will let me live!! Sigh I don't own anyone in the story, Mary, Liz, and the mysterious person belong to themselves and I only wish Aragorn was mine!! *thinks* Should I thank the reviewers? Why not? There's only two. Moose of Doom (Merry, nevermind, but Mrs. Study is evil) and AishwaryaRei (I'm not sure what possessed you to read this little story of mine, but thank you!). And now, without farther ado, here's chapter three of RUBBER DUCKIES AND PINTS (OR LACK THEREOF!)  
  
Chapter 3: Mary and the hobbits in: What's a condom?  
  
"Now where did they go this time?" Mary asked herself as she looked around for Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin.  
  
"Mary we found something," Merry said as they ran over to her.  
  
"What now?" she asked, rolling her eyes. She never knew hobbits were so inquisative.  
  
"What's this?" Frodo asked, handing her an opened package. She laughed when she recgonized what it was.  
  
"That my deat hobbits is a condom," she said, shaking her head.  
  
"What's a condom and can you eat one?" Pippin asked, hungry again.  
  
"No you can't eat condoms and I'll tell you what they are after I ask a question. What do you think of sex and babies?" she asked.  
  
"Well, it's something that happens between a man and a woman or two men," he said when Merry cleared his throat and grabbed Pippins hand. "When they love each other and they have sex, sometimes they have babies," Sam said, his face flushing with embarassment.  
  
"Uh-huh and sometimes when people don't want babies they use condoms. You put them on your, uh, thing," she said, pointing to their groins, "and you have sex then you trash them," she said, laughing at Sam's expression.  
  
"What's so funny?" Liz asked as she and Legolas walked over to them.  
  
"Just explaining what that is," Mary said, pointing to the condom in Merry's hand.  
  
"Oh. I don't even wanna know," Liz said, shaking her head. "Do you guys know any other words for sex besides sex?" she asked.  
  
"Not that I know of," Frodo said with a shrug as they walked through the store.  
  
"Well listen and learn. Ready Mae?" Liz asked.  
  
"Yup. Start us out," Mary said with a smile.  
  
"Fucking."  
  
"Shagging."  
  
"Screwing."  
  
"A roll in the hay."  
  
"Getting laid."  
  
"Knocking boots."  
  
"Ok, ok, we get the point," Sam said, interrupting them.  
  
"Whatever you say," Mary said with a laugh. No one noticed the mysterious figure shrouded in black sneaking up behind Legolas. The figure quickly jerked Legolas down a different isle before he could alert anyone.  
  
"Come on Legolas," Liz said, turning around to take his hand. "Uhh guys, where's Legolas?" she asked as she began to panic.  
  
"He was right here a minute ago," Mary said, looking around.  
  
"We've gotta find him!!" Liz yelled, freaking out.  
  
"Let's find Aragorn and Gandalf, they'll know what to do," Frodo said, tugging on Mary's hand.  
  
"Ok, let's go," Liz said and they began to search for Aragorn and Gandalf.  
  
FINI!!! (For now!) I'm working on four. It should be up soon. I promise! 


	4. Where's Legolas and who the hell is that...

Hey everyone! Chapter 4 is here and I have finished the story I just have to type it. People should find chapter five interesting!! Thanks to my reviewers Sapphire, Hanson Phreek, IceFire, Lady of the Wolf and TheReallyQueerBoy (Mary torture is fun!)  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Where's Legolas and who the hell is that mysterious persom in black?  
  
"Aragorn we've got a problem," Frodo said, running up to him.  
  
"It better be important," he muttered, pulling away from Chrissy.  
  
"We found Gandalf," Pippin said, dragging Gandalf, Boromir, and Gimli over.  
  
"What's the emergency?" Boromir asked, still pissed that Gandalf had beaten him in Nintendo.  
  
"Legolas is missing, we have to find him," Liz yelled, grabbing Gandalf's robe and shaking him.  
  
"Calm down, who cares about that dumb elf anway?" Gimli asked with a shrug.  
  
"What did you say?" Liz asked angrily as she turned towards the dwarf.  
  
"Come on I was just joking," he said running away. Liz started chasing after him, followed by the rest of the fellowship.  
  
"Follow or do this?" Chrissy asked, kissing Aragorn softly.  
  
"As much as I'd like to stay here, we better follow," Aragorn said with a sigh. They followed and when Aragorn noticed that workers were running from the sporting goods department, he led them all that direction.  
  
"Legolas!" Liz yelled, running to him and kissing him.  
  
"So you finallu come. Look, weapons," he said, holding up the bow he was holding.  
  
"Come on, let's go," Liz said, trying to lead him away.  
  
"I can't," he said, pointing to the handcuffs that connected his ankle to a shelf (a/n: just pretend Wal-Mart sells handcuffs).  
  
"Ok, uhh I'll go to the hardware section and the rest of you stay here," Liz said, walking away.  
  
"See you guys later, we're going to go explore," Pippin said, pulling Merry up.  
  
"Don't have too much fun," Frodo yelled after them.  
  
"Whatever," Merry said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Those two get into too much trouble," Gimli said, sitting down in the floor.  
  
"We are going to, uh, walk around," Aragorn said, leading Chrissy away.  
  
"Where are Mary and Frodo?" Gandalf asked, looking around for the hobbit.  
  
"I don't think we want to know," Sam said, looking around for his master.  
  
"True, he is a horny hobbit from what I can tell," Boromir said with a shrug. Seconds later a loud crash echoed throughout the store.  
  
"What the-?" Gandalf asked, looking around. He walked towards the sound of the crash and found Mary and Frodo making out, both of them half naked. "Umm, yah, I'm leaving now," he said, turning to flee. Mary and Frodo ignored him and continued uninterrupted. "Whatever you do, don't go that-a-way."  
  
"Whatever you say," Sam said, pulling his pipe out of his pack.  
  
"Good idea Gamgee," Gandalf said, taking out his own pipe.  
  
"I'm out of here," Boromir said, leaving, followed by Gimli.  
  
"Are you two going to leave too?" Legolas asked as he shot an arrow directly into his targets head. (a/n: it's a Barney plushie. Barney is evil.)  
  
"Nope. Just gonna sit here and smoke," Sam said, getting comfortable on the floor.  
  
"What's that?" Legolas asked when Liz returned.  
  
"This is a flame thrower," she said, giving Legolas a soft kiss. "Now don't be scared," she said, kneeling down and melting the handcuff chain.  
  
"I'm free, I'm free," he saif running away.  
  
"Finally. I challenge you to Nintendo Samwise Gangee," Gandalf said, getting up.  
  
"You're on Old Man," Sam said, following him.  
  
"So I guess we're alone huh?" Legolas asked with a smile.  
  
"Yah, finally," Liz said, slipping her arms around his neck. They kissed softly several times before walking away and exploring.  
  
  
  
NEXT CHAPTER = M/P (you figure it out) 


	5. Hobbit Fun, Starring Merry Brandybuck an...

Well, nothing to say this time except: MERRY/PIPPIN SLASH!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Hobbit Fun, Starring Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took  
  
  
  
"Alone at last," Merry said, laying his head on Pippin's shoulder. Pippin nodded and kissed his lover as they walked though the furniture and rug section.  
  
"Did that just say 'shag' carpet?" Pippin asked, stopping abrubtly.  
  
"Yeah. So that means we have to shag on it," Merry said with a smile.  
  
"I'm game," Pippin said, yanking his cousin down to the rug.  
  
"Me too," he said, kissing Pippin as he unfastened his shirt. Pippin was soon lying naked beneath his still dressed lover.  
  
"No fair, you've still got your clothes on," Pippin complained, wanting to be skin-to-skin.  
  
"Patience Pip," Merry said as Pippins hands grabbed his shirt and yanked the buttons off.  
  
"I'm not patient," he moaned as Merry finally finished stripping.  
  
"Then you'll hate it when I do this," Merry said, grinding his hips into Pippins before pulling away. "How do you want it Took?" Merry growled. Pippin whimpered but didn't say anything so Merry turned him over onto his stomach. When Pippin protested, Merry silenced him with a kiss as he gently slid into his lover. (author claims she isn't in a smut mood because it's 7:40 a.m)  
  
Merry and Pippin were lying naked in each others arms when Aragorn and Chrissy happened upon them. "Oh god, naked hobbits," Chrissy screamed, hiding her eyes.  
  
"Ew, naked hobbits," Aragorn echoed as Pippin noticed them.  
  
"Eep," he squeaked, poking Merry as he reached for his pants.  
  
"I second that eep," Merry said, blushing as he looked for his clothes.  
  
"You guys could have left a warning of some kind. Hobbits at play would have been nice," Chrissy muttered, laying her head on Aragorns shoulder.  
  
"Hey, you two walk too quietly. you should try it, it's soft," Merry said, slipping his half ruined shirt on as pippin stood up. Aragorn chuckled and lowered his head to Chrissy's ear.  
  
"We could test the carpet," he whispered, kissing her neck.  
  
"Or not," she whispered back as Merry and Pippin disappeared.  
  
"Pwease," he said, leaning her against the wall.  
  
"No. Have patience," she said, running her fingers through his hair an kissing him lightly.  
  
"Fine," he said, pulling away and taking her hand. "You know you're going to have to send us back sometime," he said quietly. She sighed and nodded.  
  
"I know, but I don't want to," she said softly. He tilted her head up and smiled down at her.  
  
"But I didn't say when," he said, kissing her forehead before they walked off.  
  
  
  
TWO MORE CHAPTERS LEFT! 


	6. The Fellowship Learns to Cuss

Ahh, time for the insanity to begin yet again. Lol. Chapter Seven is the last part, but I have plans for a sequel if I have time. Just to do something different, I'm going to thank my reviewers last lol. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Six: The Fellowship Learns to Cuss!  
  
  
  
"Ahh, so we're all back together again," Gandalf said, looking around at the Fellowship.  
  
"Good, sit, we want to teach you some new words," Mary said as she, Liz and Chrissy stood up.  
  
"First word: damn. Say it when you screw up or are pissed. Now say it with me," Liz said.  
  
"Damn," the fellowship chorused.  
  
"Next word: shit. Same meaning as damn. Now say them both," Chrissy said, her eyes never leaving the black figure in the corner. When she realized who it was, she smiled.  
  
"Damn, shit," the fellowship chorused again.  
  
"Bitch, basically you say it to a girl and get slapped unless they can tell you're joking," Mary said, glaring at the fellowship.  
  
"Damn, shit, bitch," the fellowship chorused.  
  
"Fuck. The worst word you can use according to some people, but it's fun to use. Now everyone!" Liz said.  
  
Damn, shit, bitch, fuck," they chorused as Frodo knocked over his drink.  
  
"Shit," he exclaimed.  
  
"Yay. You've got it," Mary said,going over to him and giving him a kiss.  
  
"It's you again! Help!" Legolas said, noticing the black figure and hiding behind Liz.  
  
"What's wrong Leggy? Scared of a girl?" Katie asked, lowering her hood.  
  
"Scram, he's mine," Liz said, grabbing Legolas' arm.  
  
"Not if I can help it," Katie saidm grabbing his other arm.  
  
"Leggo my eggo!" Liz yelled.  
  
"Don't you mean Leggo my Leggo?" Chrissy asked with a laugh.  
  
"Yoh, that's what I meant," she said as Legolas looked helplessly at the fellowship.  
  
"Stop this nonsense," Gandalf demanded, banging his staff on the floor.  
  
"Stay out of this old man," Katie snapped as she continued to tug on Legolas. Gandalf pointed his staff at the two girls. This caused them to flu in opposite directions, stopping just before hitting the wall.  
  
"We must get back to Middle-Earth. We have tarried here long enough," he said, looking at the one who had brought them there. Chrissy sighed and reached for Aragorns hand.  
  
"I can't send you back. I don't know how," she said quietly.  
  
"I know how. Where are the weapons?" Gandalf asked, seeing the tears beginning to form in all the girls' eyes.  
  
"Here," Mary said, going over to a black duffle bag. She opened it and tossed the weapons to their rightful owners. She, Liz, Katie, and Chrissy watched silently as Frodo, Legolas, and Aragorn discussed something.  
  
"Fine, you have one hour," he said, lighting his pipe and turning away.  
  
"Let's go," Aragorn said, grabbing Chrissy's hand and leading her away, followed by Frodo and Mary and Legolas and Liz and Katie.  
  
(A/N: They're leaving! *grabs Aragorn* he stays even if I have to duct tape him to something!)  
  
Now to the reviewers: IceFire (this is a given you're reviewed everything! Thankz), FictionHobbit, Hanson Phreek (happy? and no. he goes), Lady of the Wolf (the person in black), Analiya, and Linnett Took.  
  
next chappie will be up when I can! 


	7. Buh Bye

Ahh here is is finally, the final chapter of Rubber Duckies. This is co- written with my friend Lady of the Wolf (LOTW). Hope you enjoy and the sequel is on its way!  
  
After Legolas had dragged Liz and Katie away, Liz decided that she would be unable to say good-bye to Legolas so she wondered off to find a place to sulk while Legolas and Katie continued to walk and talk. After they had walked a while they happened upon the bed and linens section which just happened to have a set of bunk beds assembled with a curtain around it. They exchanged a look and immediately climbed into the top bunk. Why you may ask? I dunno, ask them, but I have a feeling it has to do with elves and doing certain things in high places if you know what I mean. But while they were "getting it on" in the words of a certain LOTW, the inevitable  
  
happened, they heard a loud crack and the bed broke. "Oops," Katie said, glancing over the edge of the bed. "It's a foot, a hairy foot," she said, poking it. "Ahhh it's alive," she shreiked as Legolas chuckled.  
  
"Merry and Pippin," he said, shaking his head as he handed Katie her cloak.  
  
"Where did you two come from?" Katie asked, standing up.  
  
"You should know, you're old enough," Pippin said, glaring at her.  
  
"That's not what I meant. When did you two get down there?" she said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"A few seconds before the bed fell," Pippin said, nursing a bruise already forming on his head.  
  
"I guess we should get dressed and help them," Katie said, putting her pants on as Legolas stood up and stretched.  
  
"Can't we leave them there? They're quieter under there," Legolas said so that only Katie could hear him. She laughed and nodded as they started walking away.  
  
"Oi! Aren't you gonna help two unfortunate hobbits out?" Merry finally yelled. Katie sighed and with a wave of her hand the bed began to levitate.  
  
"I know magic, but don't tell Gandalf just yet," Katie said to the confused look on Legolas' face.  
  
"Katie, stop showing off," a voice yelled.  
  
"Fine," she said, and the bed fell down with a crash.  
  
"Don't ask, just don't ask," Chrissy said to Aragorn who was gaping at the formerly floating bed. He nodded then shook his head, confused.  
  
"I know magic don't tell Gandalf," Katie said, feeling a bit like a broken record. "What are you smiling about?" she asked Chrissy. Chrissy silently pointed to the leather pants Aragorn was wearing. "What the--- where did you get those at?"  
  
"Clothing section," was her only response.  
  
"Bye!" Katie said, dragging Legolas towards the clothes.  
  
"Should we rescue them?" Chrissy asked, pointing towards Merry and Pippin.  
  
"I don't think so. I've rescued them enough. Let Gandalf do it for once," Aragorn said, taking Chrissys hand and leading her away.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked him as they came to a hault in the toy section.  
  
"Right here cause it's quiet," he said, kissing her softly. She smiled and slipped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. When she broke off the kiss, she laid her head against his shoulder.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you," she said quietly.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you too. I wish you could come back with me," he said, sliding his hand under the back of her shirt.  
  
"There's no way," she said, her eyes meeting his and seeing an unspoken question. She nodded and he began to undress her. Seconds later an unsuspecting Mary and Frodo walked by.  
  
"I did not want to see that," Mary said, alerting them of her presence.  
  
"If you see Gandalf tell him he needs to rescue Merry and Pippin from the bed and linens section and if I were you, I'd walk away now unless you want to see more," Aragorn said before turning his attention back to Chrissy.  
  
"Let's go," Frodo said, running away with Mary.  
  
"Umm I have something for you," Mary said after they had escaped the toy section. "It's just a little something to remember me by," she said, handing him a condom.  
  
"Thanks," he said, giving her a hug and a kiss as Gandalf literaly ran into them. "Merry and Pippin need rescuing on the other side of the store near the beds so I'm sure you can figure out what happened," Frodo said to him.  
  
"Trust a Took and a Brandybuck to get themselves in trouble," Gandalf muttered, going to find them, leaving Mary and Frodo to their own devices.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile (well it's later as well)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where is Chrissy?" Katie asked herself as she left Legolas in the clothes.  
  
"Right behind you," Chrissy said, walking up to Katie.  
  
"Where's your shadow?" Katie asked of Aragorn.  
  
"He had to pee. I just hope he figures out how to use the toilet and get out of those pants," she said with a laugh. "Umm is there any possible way we could go back with them?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Actually there is. We would just need Gandalf's help so lets go find him!" she said and they set off. They discovered Gandalf levitating the bed off the hobbits and when he was finished with that they immediately approached him. "Gandalf, um we have something to ask you," she started off.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, turning to face the girls.  
  
"Well, umm," Katie started.  
  
"We wanna go back with you," Chrissy interrupted in a rush.  
  
"No," he said without hesitation.  
  
"Well, Gondor kinda needs a king and preferably a happy king right? Well, not me equals Aragorn not being happy and not being a good king," Chrissy said with a sly smile.  
  
"Well, yes that is true," Gandalf said thoughtfully.  
  
"And Legolas is a talented warrior and you want him happy, right?" Katie said with a smile.  
  
"Fine. But the other two stay here. They are not to know that you're going until we leave, which will be in a few moments," he said as they approached the cafe. Gandalf and the girls made quiet and quick plans while the rest of the fellowship got ready. "Everyone stand close together," he said to the fellowship.  
  
"Bye Liz! Bye Mary! Bye person behind me, oh wait, you're coming," Katie said with a laugh. Chrissy glared at her and hid under Gandalfs robes. "Er, Chrissy, you do know that they don't wear underwear, right?" A few moments of silence was followed by a chorus of "eewws" coming from under Gandalfs robe.  
  
"Ew ew ew ew ew ew Old man... ew, scared for life!" Chrissy exclaimed rolling out from under the robes.  
  
"When I say something like that you're not supposed to look up," Katie said, laughing.  
  
"Wait a minute, you can't go without us," Mary protested. Chrissy just shrugged and slipped her arms around Aragorn while Katie pulled Legolas to her for a long kiss as they disappeared leaving nothing but a plain silver ring behind.  
  
"She kissed him," Liz stammered.  
  
"Yup and he kissed back," Mary said as Liz burst into tears.  
  
THE END! There Liz happy now? I finally finished it and its posted. I expect praise and the 1st chapter of the sequel is finished. 


End file.
